My Rival is A
by yukiero
Summary: Love is a battle field. Kanda knows that and he is ready to defeat anyone who will get in his way. He will not show mercy, even if its a girl, a boy or even a gay or tomboy but he never imagine that his rival could be something else. (I'll change my summary when I come up to something.) Hope you will read it.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm new here and it's my first attempt to write yaoi so I'm not expecting much. Hope you like it. Read and review please. I want to know your opinion.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Go out with me," it's more of a command than a request. He won't give this person any chance to give him a no.

He was sure he will get the answer he wants after all it's the great Kanda Yuu who is asking him out. One of the top students in school and known for his icy personality that's why anyone will be deem lucky if you caught his attention how much more his interest. That's why this freshmen, Allen Walker will surely say yes.

"I'm sorry but I can't," a soft reply came that contrast the loud cracking sound in Kanda's head. More like his composure is cracking. "Tim will not be happy."

Shocked with the sudden rejection that he never experience before, he can't do anything but watch the white haired boy leave after apologizing again. This person is already taken? But he was sure that he was single (according to his sources). He was defeated before he could even make his move? That's cheating.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" a voice from behind him called but went unnoticed to him. "So, how was it?"

Finally noticing his approaching friend, Kanda turned and glared at Lavi. His red haired friend made a nervous laugh as his friend glared at him dangerously. Understanding the silent answer he knows that it didn't went well but honestly he was expecting it to happen.

"It didn't go well, huh," Lavi let out a sigh. "Not that I'm underestimating you or something but I already saw this coming."

Kanda's eyes just twitch at the statement. Even though he is angry, disappointed and confuse right now it doesn't show to his outer exterior. Lavi let out a sigh again knowing he will do the talking.

"Actually I have done my own research about the boy," Lavi started. "Allen Walker, a British boy, migrated here in Japan, has lots of friends and receives confessions every week."

That last one caught Kanda's attention. Confessions? He doesn't know about that.

"Confessions?" Kanda asked urging his friend to explain further.

"Yeah, from a girl or a boy but rejects every one of them," Lavi added. "He will always say about this Tim person as the reason but no one even knows who this person is."

Kanda gritted his teeth in anger, not only he was rejected but he was also added in the list of losers. Damn, it hurts his pride; losing was never in his vocabulary. He is agitated and he will not rest until he brought down this foe who cunningly took what is supposed to his and obviously Allen is his the moment he laid his eyes on him.

"If you are interested we could get to know about this Tim person," Lavi grinned playfully. "Do you want to know this person?"

"That's a stupid question," Kanda smirked evilly as dark aura radiates from him. "A thieving cat should be punish for stealing what is mine."

"Ahh, Yuu-chan," Lavi shivered at the murderous aura. "Calm down a bit."

The next day Lavi introduced Kanda to a blue haired girl named Road Kamelot. Lavi informed him that she's Allen's cousin, the closest cousin to Allen to be exact. Kanda didn't bother to ask how Lavi made friends with her. After all those nonsense talking Lavi finally went to the main objective about asking this Tim person.

"Oh, you wanted to meet Tim," Road smiled excitedly. "You can come to my house after school. Since Allen is a bit busy tonight he asked me if I could take care of Tim."

Take care? Is this Tim person a kid? Well, he will find out later then. School ended in a blink of an eye and the three of them are now inside Road's house with her father in his study doing some paper works.

"So, where is this Tim?" Kanda asked impatiently. He can't wait pummel this Tim person for stealing what is his.

Lavi shifted away from his friend after sensing his killing intent. He hoped his friend can control his temper. But then he is also curious what kind of person this Tim will be. He might be so great that Kanda got rejected because of him.

"He is in my room," Road lead them to her room. She opened the door but there was no one inside. "Tim, Tim where are you? I'll go look for him in the closet."

Closet? What kind of person stays inside the closet?

"Ah, there you are," Road squeal in happiness. "Come on there is someone you might want to meet."

Lavi readied himself while Kanda readied his fist to break some face.

"This is Tim, Allen's pet," Road hold up towards them a tubby kitten with golden fur. "Say hi Tim."

To say Kanda was shock is an understatement. He expected an attractive girl or a pretty boy; heck he even thought it could be a gay or a tomboy but never this. He can't believe he lost to a mere cat; a small four legged golden fur ball monster. His pride as a man was damage. Why him? He never feels so humiliated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's it folks. My first yaoi story, well not really first. Hope you like it and please excuse the errors. A couple of nights without sleeping could take a tool to you. Oh please review. Thanks. Also thanks for my sister's friend for being the model for the story.


End file.
